


Love Storage

by haron1982



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, sernando - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>根据一则love storage的广告写的小故事。<br/>广告链接：http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMzE3ODU4MTM2.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Storage

Fernando在马德里Serrano大街有一家唱片店。位置比较偏僻，每天来的顾客很少，但Fernando却毫不介意，他想只要有自在的地方听音乐就够了。

每天到店里，打扫一下唱片架，给自己冲上一杯香浓的咖啡，在播放器里挑一张自己喜欢的歌手的唱片，就可以打发一天的时光。

但最近他有点心不在焉。咖啡总是煮过时候，或者是忘记放方糖，点货常常中途忘记了数字。

一切源于一个星期前一位棕色头发的男生。

棕色头发的男生，穿着白色的T恤，蓝色的紧致牛仔裤，怀里还抱着一只小狗走了进来。他在弗拉门戈音乐的一排逗留了一会，便拿起的的一盒音乐CD过来付账，Fernando连忙收起在他刚才进来后就一直盯着他不放的眼光，假装找着台面上的扫描器。可当那男生刚靠近柜台的时候，Fernando就一个劲的打喷嚏，根本停不下来，那男生只好放下CD，抱着小狗离开了。

“我不知道原来我对小动物的皮毛敏感。他还会来么？”Fernando托着腮帮子瞧着门外。

一个星期后，棕发男生又再次出现在店里。他这次没有挑弗拉门戈，他翻看的是一些流行音乐女歌手的唱片。

“怎么跟他打声招呼呢？”Fernando一边翻着杂志一边偷偷地瞄几眼那位棕发男生。可他没有待着很久，他的几个朋友走进店里来，簇拥着把他拉走了。

第三次他出现的时候，是一个下雨天。Fernando看见他摘下卫衣兜帽，露出被雨水打湿的脑袋，棕色的长发发梢还滴着水。跟他一起进来的女生，掏出手绢为他擦拭头发。Fernando看在眼里，心里莫名的难过，他转过头不想看到这一幕，结果失手把自己的咖啡打翻了。在他笨手笨脚地收拾着桌面的时候，听到他们的对话：

“等雨停了，我还要去El Corte Inglés(西班牙最大的百货商场连锁店)。”

“老姐，你就饶了我吧，我腿都走断了。”

Fernando破涕为笑。

他在抽屉里拿出一张刻录好的CD，偷偷看几眼在音乐货架边戴着耳塞试听音乐的棕发男生，他沉浸在音乐的世界里，随着乐曲摇摆着身体，口中还飘出几句哼哼唧唧的歌词。

棕发男生和他姐姐过来给CD付账，Fernando为他们仔细装好袋子，分开拿给他们。棕发男生接过袋子的时候，对Fernando说了一声“谢谢”。Fernando害羞地对他笑了笑。

 

棕发男生用浴巾擦拭着头发，从袋子里拿出一张CD放进播放器，一边喝着红酒一边等待他喜欢的音乐响起，可过了一分多钟还没听到乐曲声，当他纳闷着要拿出CD来检查的时候，一个温柔和悦的声音传出来。

“hi，我叫Fernando Torres，这不是在恶作剧，请不要马上关掉，或把CD给丢掉。我只是找不到其他办法跟你说话，我不知道你什么时候会发现这张CD，我只是很想跟你说我很想认识你。第一次看到你的时候，你跟你的小狗来到店里，我原本想提醒你，宠物是不能入内的，但我个人比较害羞，我还没把这条规矩告诉你的时候，你的小狗让我不停的打喷嚏，而你很抱歉地迅速离开了。第二次看到你跟你朋友们在一起，笑得很开心，我自己也被感染了，我也很想得到这样的快乐。我不清楚你有没有女友或者男友，会不会打扰到你的生活，我只是很诚意地希望和你交个朋友，我发现自己喜欢你了。”

终于结束一天的工作，Fernando关上唱片店的门。下过雨的晚上，天气格外寒冷。Fernando拉紧衣领，缩了缩脖子，双手插着口袋，转过身准备走的时候，发现门柱边有个人插着口袋看着他。

“Hi，我叫Sergio Ramos。我们去喝一杯怎么样？我有好听的音乐介绍给你。”棕发男生对着Fernando绽放着笑容。

 

end


End file.
